Big Snow Slime
The Big Snow Slime is a foe in . It appears mostly around the snowy area of Whitefall Town. It is a member of the Big Slime enemy class. Appearance It looks like a snow castle with 3 smaller castles as "arms", blue eyes with white pupil, and 4 branches sticking out of its back. During December (depending on your computer's clock), Big Snow Slime will appear adorned in Christmas decorations and without the branches. Overview Big Snow Slime is relatively durable and is healed by both and , but otherwise is fairly easy to fight. Despite being immune to , the slime is weak to and several other elements, providing a lot of methods of getting rid of it. It also has few status immunities, making it easy to weaken or just kill outright with . Offensively, Big Snow Slime is most noteworthy for its three Ice-elemental attacks, each of which have a chance of Freezing a player. They can also summon small Snow Slimes, damaging the party in the process. As a slime, it can inflict the status (which acts as stronger Freeze in some ways), though this is fairly unlikely unless the foe is ed or ed, which increases this attack's usage chance. Statistics attacks. Has low evade. Summons Snow Slimes. |HP = 470 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2.5 |Exp = 55 |AP = 8.5 |SP = 9 |Gold = 52 |Hit2HP = 20 |fire = -80% |ice = 200% |earth = -60% |poison = -30% |water = 200% |dark = -60% |burn = 100% |freeze = 100% |item1name = Snowball |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Liquid Ice |item2chance = 20% |item3name = Solid Water |item3chance = 20% |item4name = Candycane |item4chance = 2%}} Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 60%. |Attack2 = Ground Pound |Target2 = All |Power2 = 28/2 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Earth |StatusChance2 = 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Has 54% chance to summon 1 Snow Slime, 28% chance to summon 2, and 18% chance for none. |Attack3 = Chill Blow |Target3 = All |Power3 = 22 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 5% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Blizzard |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 45 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 40% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 120% |Crit4 = 0% |RdF4 = 20% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Snow |Target5 = Everyone |Power5 = 12 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Ice |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B}} Battle logic * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Body Slam (1/2), Ground Pound (1/2); * Otherwise → Body Slam (1/5), Ground Pound (1/5), Chill Blow (1/5), Blizzard (1/5), Snow (1/5). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes